This invention relates to template guides used to facilitate performing precise work operations on production machines. It relates particularly to a template guide tracking device adapted for attachment to various production machine and to a method for rapid location of work operations such as fasteners for joining work pieces.
Templates of various types are widely used in industry to facilitate the production and assembly of various parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,464 to Wiegel discloses a template having a plurality of index openings used with a pantagraph device for locating connector parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,189 to Hammell discloses an arrangement for terminal board wiring using a card to assist an operator in identifying terminal posts to which wires are to be connected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,651 to Rockwell, Jr. et al discloses a machine for successively positioning a workpiece such as a circuit board in predetermined relation to a tool such as an inserter using a program provided by a template relative to a sensor in combination with dual open plates, with lateral movement of the template being controlled by drive motors. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,667 to Nassoy et al discloses a method and apparatus for presetting mounting holes for cutting and ejection tools in a platen press, and utilizing a template for providing a pattern of holes for positioning a cutting form and an ejection board for cutting paper box blanks.
Although the prior art has disclosed various template arrangements, it has apparently not provided a template guide tracking device adapted for convenient and rapid use to facilitate performing successive work operations, such as use for rapidly fastening workpieces using joining machines such as rivet machines. The present invention was developed after extensive effort and provides an engineered template guide device having improved accuracy and speed for performing various workpiece operations, such as for successive precision blind riveting operations.